


Beggin for Thread

by Mikki19



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fallen Angels, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki19/pseuds/Mikki19
Summary: What if there was another after Cassie? Alyssa finds herself in a tough situation after being chosen by Azazeal to carry his second heir.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something that I came up with. I loved HEX and it was the show that first introduced me to Michael Fassbender, thus starting my love for him haha! He was great in the show and I am so sad that it ended on such a cliffhanger! I'd have loved to have had a third season so that we could have seen the fallout of Malachi rising to his destiny.  
> Anyway, this is just a one-shot that I have had written up for a few months now. I thought I may as well share it in case there are some fellow HEX lovers floating around out there.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Mikki xx

“Let’s face the truth, you cannot be trusted.” The tears steadily dripped down her face as she stared at the sunset. His hot breath hit her cheek as he spoke his cold words. A hand was tightly grasping her shoulder to further accentuate the point: she would not be escaping again. “Appreciate this whilst you can; you won’t be seeing the sky for a long time.” The pad of his thumb slowly wiped away the wet trails on her cheeks before gripping her hand in his hold. “Come. There is no point in upsetting yourself further. It isn’t good for you… either of you.” Her free hand immediately went to her stomach; she was dreading the moment that she’d feel the child move.

That’s when it would be real.

That’s when she could no longer pretend that she had not lost her war with Azazeal.

“I never asked for this.”

“I am aware, but you still followed the path that had been outlined for you. You couldn’t have beaten me even if you had had an army behind you. This was your destiny.” His fingers curled around hers and he squeezed in warning. “I won’t ask you again.” Alyssa gave one last glance to the beautiful sky before allowing him to walk her back into her prison. The church was beautiful to everyone but her. She knew what horrors lay inside; she knew what monsters inhabited it.

“Please don’t lock me in there again…” She tried to drag her feet to slow Azazeal’s pace but merely found herself being tugged along roughly. “I don’t want to be left in there!” Alyssa began to panic and scratched at the hand that gripped hers.

“Alys, calm yourself.” He quickly backed her against one of the hard walls and stared into her eyes. “I cannot trust you any longer. I’ve given you chance after chance, but now that you’re with child everything has changed. I shall not risk your life or the child’s. I was too kind to Cassie and now Malachi has no mother. That mistake shall not be repeated with you.”

“I do not want this child. You can keep it if you wish, but I will have nothing to do with it.” His shark-like grin spread across his face. He truly looked like a predator at that moment.

“It’s nice that you think you have a choice in the matter. You will be a mother, and a good one at that. I know that deep down a part of you wants this child; you want to give it a better childhood than what you had.”

“You know nothing.” Azazeal wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself so as to not antagonise her further; she was allowing herself to get much too stressed over matters that deep down she knew she had no choice in.

“Will you walk back to our room or do I need to carry you like a new bride over the threshold?” She choked back a sob and walked ahead of the smirking man. Her feet froze just outside the frame of the door and she stared at the lock that was on the outside. The sound of the key being turned echoed in her mind each time she was isolated in there. A small pressure at her back urged her to keep going forward, but she couldn’t.

“No.” He gave no reply and merely gripped the back of her neck whilst forcefully pushing her onward. Alyssa let out a squeak as she stumbled forward. Azazeal shut the door behind him and leant against it to look at the quaking woman in front of him.

“You should really start just saying yes. It would make things a lot easier, Alys.”

“My name is Alyssa!”

“Malachi calls you Alys and you don’t seem to have a problem with that.”

“I didn’t used to because I felt that we were good enough friends, but then he just handed me over to you and didn’t look back.”

“That’s not true and you know it. Malachi doesn’t care about many people, but he cares for you. He didn’t even know of the prophecy until I recognised you to be the one that I was supposed to find. He didn’t wish to betray your trust; why do you think he always tries to appeal to my better nature when you go against my rules? Why do you think he saves you from punishment time and time again?”

“ **Guilt**. Nothing more than that.”

“If he didn’t care for you then why would he feel guilt?” Azazeal ignored her stumbling backwards as he moved closer to her and carried on mirroring her movements. “You were born to be mine-”

“Like Cassie?”

“You were both born to be mine; she was to give birth to my first-born and you were to create my second. Unfortunately I didn’t protect her as much as I should have and so now my focus is on ensuring that you don’t copy her actions.” Alyssa let out a gasp as her legs met a barrier and fell backwards onto the bouncy mattress of his bed. “You will continue being Malachi’s friend and confidante. He needs you just as much as I. Then you shall soon be a mother to this child that grows within you. He may not show it, but I know that Malachi is looking forward to having a sibling.”

“I don’t care about any of that anymore! He allows you to use me and lock me away in this room. He is no friend of mine… not anymore.” Azazeal’s smiling face changed immediately. His cold glare pierced through Alys before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sleep. You look like you need it.” Alyssa spent a few moments calming herself before she heard the familiar click ring throughout the room.

“No… No!” Her fists banged against the hard wood and she desperately pulled at the door handle. “Please! Don’t lock me in here again…” Azazeal stood on the other side of the door and swallowed down the part of him that wanted to comfort her. _She shouldn’t have tried to run again_ , he told himself. “Please… No…” He heard her slump to the floor and give a final few half-hearted hits to the door. _Silly girl_. Once he was satisfied that she was alright and had given up her futile attempts to open the door, he walked away before he heard her shed more tears because of him.

Alyssa crawled over to the bed and cocooned herself inside the red silk sheets. “It’s your own fault. Stupid, stupid, stupid!” She clawed at her hair and cried out. “You didn’t stand a chance.” She unconsciously burrowed into the side of the bed that smelt most like Azazeal. It soothed her strangely enough; it made her feel less alone. After a few more minutes of self-pity filled sobs all went quiet. She sniffled a little before sitting up and staring at the cot that was stored in the corner of the room. It was Malachi’s and soon it would be her baby sleeping in there. More tears ran down her cheeks as she scanned her prison cell - nothing ever changed, but what else could she do? Alyssa lay back down and looked at the ceiling that blocked her from seeing the sky that had become so important to her. Seeing the sky gave her that sense of freedom; she could watch the birds fly without a care and feel the warmth of the sun’s rays on her skin. She remembered back to her latest escape attempt and how it felt to feel the summer breeze on her cheeks. It was good for the short time it lasted… before Malachi once again betrayed her.

_No one was around. Alyssa quietly shut the bedroom door and stood for a few moments until she was completely sure that no one was guarding the small corridor that led to Azazeal’s chambers. With a satisfied smile she quickly ran to the back of the church where she knew there was a door; they’d more than likely be near the altar at the front so this was her best shot. The door opened with a loud creak causing Alys to freeze in fear. After a few moments of continuous silence she slipped through the small gap as swiftly as she could and quietly shut the door behind her. Her eyes darted around the church grounds before she began to run._

_“Alys!” Malachi’s voice sounded from behind her which made her pick up her speed. Tears of frustration began to blind her as she knew that she wouldn’t be able to outrun him in her current state. She was exhausted from not sleeping much for the past couple of weeks since she found out about the child growing within her. The burn began in her legs before she even managed to get more than 10 feet away from the church; an arm wrapped around her from behind and dragged her down onto the grass. Malachi acted as a cushion as he lay beneath her and held her struggling form to his front. “Stop. Alyssa you need to calm down.” He manoeuvred her under him so that he could grip her flailing arms and press them down onto the ground. His curls tickled her face as he pressed his forehead against her own._

_“Let me go, Chi. Please!”_

_“You know I can’t do that, Alys.” She began to furiously shake her head and dig her heels into the ground as she found him unmoveable._

_“I hate you. I hate all of you!”_

_“I know, I know.” He carefully placed a kiss on her cheek before helping her up. “Look, we can just go back inside now and Dad needn’t know-” At that moment a heavy hand clamped down on her shoulder making her freeze in fear._

_“Is that so, Malachi?” Azazeal looked down at the shivering girl that avoided his angry gaze. He refused to have her repeat Cassie’s mistakes. She may think he that he was being cruel and horrid, but he was only protecting her from those that would harm her. Just like Malachi, Ella wanted this child also. “Come.” The hand steered her back into her prison as Malachi walked silently beside her._

_“Why couldn’t you have just let me go?”_

“Alyssa?” The girl ignored Azazeal as he returned to the room that he shared with her. “Do not disregard me.” He noted how she was clinging onto the pillow that he slept on and smiled. Carefully he moved onto the bed and wrapped an arm around her. Her immediate reaction was to move away until he placed his hand onto her head and whispered a short spell that made her stay where she was. Once again tears of frustration slipped down her face as Alyssa found she could do nothing other than move her head and arms.

“Alys?” Malachi made his way around the other side of the bed and knelt in front of her form. “I’m sorry, Alys.”

“You need not apologise; this has always been her destiny.” Azazeal spoke when it was clear that the girl wasn’t going to.

“She was my friend before all of this... one of the only people that I could trust and now she despises my very being.” At this her hand groggily moved towards him. Alyssa didn’t hate Malachi. She couldn’t hate him, even when he pulled the stupidest stunts with his powers she could never find it in herself to be angry. “Alys?” She didn’t speak but allowed him to curl his fingers with hers. She gave a slight squeeze before letting go.

“You need to leave now, Malachi.” The jealousy in Azazeal’s tone was evident. However, his son didn’t even flinch and leant closer to his confidante.

“I shall come to you later.” In a bold move he pressed his lips to hers and was surprised when she gently pressed her fingers to his cheek. They moved their lips against each other in sync before Alyssa moved backwards and gave him a small smile. Malachi returned it with a cheeky grin; they hadn’t done that in a while. He missed that; he missed her old self. “I’ll be back.” Alys touched her lips and barely registered Azazeal’s arm tightening around her waist or the bedroom door being shut gently.

“I didn’t realise the pair of you were so close.”

“It was a mutual arrangement. It’s been a long time since we’ve done anything.”

“You may carry on if you wish, but you shall not deny me or leave this child in return. It’s a fair trade.” Azazeal turned her onto her back and spread her limp legs to lie between them. “You shall have the comfort of Malachi and I shall have the queen that I have longed for for centuries. We could be the family that this child deserves.” One of his hands carefully trailed over her belly; it was early days, but within a couple of months the child would be born.

“I will not bargain with you; you’ve already taken my freedom and my power, I will not give you anything else.” She moved her hands to hold the bottom of her dress as he tried to slide it upwards. She knew that it wouldn’t make him stop, but it helped her believe that she was fighting still and hadn’t given up yet.

“I don’t have to give you a choice, but I am. I could be so much crueller to you.” Azazeal gently took her wrists and put them above her head, he gave a warning squeeze for her to stay still before returning back to lifting her dress to her waist and pulling down the small pair of knickers that he had given her to wear.

“What you are doing now is cruel.”

“It is not. This is one of the most natural things in the world.” He leant down and softly kissed her lips before smiling. “You are not as repulsed by me as you would like to think. You like my touch; you crave my attention.” A deep sigh left his mouth as he gently pushed inside of the girl beneath him. “You smother yourself with the sheets of this bed when I am gone because you want me near you. You wear my shirts when I am not around because you desire to smell my scent. You are just too stubborn to realise it.”

“I don’t want you…” Alyssa breathed out whilst clutching at the silk beneath her to stop from crying out.

“You lust after me just as much as you lust after Malachi. We could have the perfect arrangement if you would just let yourself feel your true emotions.” His hand went back to her face as he removed his earlier spell; immediately her legs locked around his waist. “Stop pretending. Pretending is what got Cassie killed; I will not have you meet the same fate.”

“So… you keep… saying.” Alyssa panted despite her earlier protests and arched her back as the pleasure rippled through her body. Azazeal groaned and slightly turned his head towards the door as he felt a lingering presence.

“Malachi; either leave or enter.”

“What?” Alys asked confused until the door creaked open and the boy in question walked back into the room. She immediately started to push at her lover’s chest and attempted to squirm out of his grasp as she locked eyes with her friend. “Stop-”

“Shhh, it’s alright.” Azazeal distracted his mate by moving his hand between their bodies and rubbing that warm nub until she gripped his shoulders in an effort to stop her body from convulsing. Malachi sat on the edge of the mattress and watched his little paramour writhe against the bed. “What do you want, Malachi?” Azazeal forced out before dipping his head down to bite Alyssa’s neck.

“I merely wondered if you could satisfy her as much as I have in the past.” He watched with a small smile as her eyes captured his; he was always enthralled by the sight of her in bodily bliss. She never made much noise, which wasn’t entirely a bad thing, but her eyes would cloud over and her pupils would expand until there was barely any of that beautiful green colour left.

Azazeal watched her look at his son and grunted before picking up speed. Her gaze strayed back to his as her mouth opened into an ‘O’ shape; he gave a smug smirk down at her and carried on at the fast, rough pace that she seemed to want at the moment. His hand moved from between their bodies and gripped at the headboard of the bed to gain more control over his deep thrusts. He reached further inside her than ever and began to move around until he hit that sweet spot that made her claw harder at his shirt. “You are so close I can feel it.” He whispered down at her as she began to tighten around him.

Alyssa couldn’t control her body; her hips crashed against Azazeal’s as she felt her climax drawing closer. The fallen angel immediately captured her mouth to smother her small whimpers of pleasure. Her nails clawed at his shirt sleeves furiously as she felt her release overpower her. Her entire body shook, the vibrations causing Azazeal to fall over the edge of bliss and empty himself inside of her still quivering body. He gave a few slow, languid thrusts and groaned into her welcoming mouth. Azazeal gently rolled himself over, keeping Alyssa against his chest and allowed her to move her lips from his. His length kept her feeling full as she rested her head under his chin; gasps escaping her mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

Azazeal recovered much faster than she did but still made no move to remove himself from inside her body. He merely stroked his hand through his mate’s hair and smiled to himself. He felt Malachi’s glare on his head but did not openly acknowledge his son.

_What a funny predicament Alyssa found herself in… She was trapped between a possessive fallen angel and his equally dangerous offspring. How on earth was she going to escape this madness?_

As though they were hearing her thoughts, both supernatural beings chuckled to themselves. _There was no escaping them._

* * *

 

_‘Stooped down and out, you got me beggin' for thread,_  
_To sew this hole up that you ripped in my head,_  
_Stupidly think you had it under control._  
_Strapped down to something that you don't understand,_  
_Don't know what you were getting yourself into,_  
_You should have known, secretly I think you knew._  
_(Secretly I think you knew)’_

_\---Beggin for Thread by BANKS---_


End file.
